Thank You For Dumping My Best Friend
by Autumn the Ninja Panda
Summary: Sora's boyfriend randomly breaks up with him. Riku is there to comfort him. One thing leads to another and... Mansex (but no Xemnas.) Oneshot. Riku POV. AU.


Title: Thank You For Dumping My Best Friend  
>Author: Autumn the Ninja Panda<br>Rating: M  
>Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy sex. You no like, you no read.<br>Disclaimer: You really think I own Kingdom Hearts? Are you smoking something?  
>Pairing: RiSo<br>Summary: Sora's boyfriend randomly breaks up with him. Riku is there to comfort him. One thing leads to another and... Mansex (but no Xemnas.) Oneshot. Riku POV.

Please read A/N at bottom.

I look at you but you don't notice. How can you not know that I'm in love with you? How can you sit there with that idiot who would never be able to love you even half as much as I do?

Why do you even like him? What do you see in him? He doesn't know you as well as I do. He only likes you for your pretty face. But there's more to you than that. You're the most amazing person I've ever known. But sometimes you're just so damn stupid.

I'm right here in front of you but I may as well be invisible for all the attention you give me. I want to speak up, to tell you, in front of him and everyone else trying to be with you, that I love you. I want to take you, and make you mine.

He leans close to you, whispering something in your ear. You look confused, then shocked as he says something else before he walks away. You sit there for a minute before you can say anything.

"He broke up with me."

And then you start crying. It kills me to see you cry, and especially over that idiot. But I cover it up, sit beside you, pull you closer, and let you cry against me. I want to make you happy again, but I don't know how. So I just sit here, holding you, my shirt soaking up all your tears, dying a little more with every sob that passes from your lips.

You finally stop crying and look up at me. Your eyes are brighter and your face is wet. I pull my sleeve over my hand and use it to wipe off the tears. You take a few deep breaths, trying to get your breathing back to normal.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

I nod. Of course you can stay with me you didn't even have to ask. You should know by now that I'd do anything for you, but apparently you don't.

We get to my house and you go in the bathroom to take a shower. I put on a movie and turn all the lights off before sitting on my bed to wait for you. I didn't even notice when you came in, didn't hear the door open and close, but suddenly, there you are in front of me, naked, still damp and warm from your shower. My eyes travel from your face, down your body, then back up. You sit there silently, waiting for me to say or do something.

"S-sora? What-?"

You lean in to kiss me, cutting off what I was saying. Your lips met mine and it was like an explosion of fireworks, the way it made me feel. Pushing me back and straddling my thighs, you broke the kiss.

"I want you. I love you and I want you, now and forever."

Hit voice was low and husky and it sent shivers through me. I kissed you, then pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, too. But are you sure you want to...?"

You nod, then pull off my shirt. Pushing you onto your back, I crawled on top of you and kissed from your lips all the way down to your hip, leaving hickeys as I went. You arched your hips up, begging for more, so I ran my tongue over the underside of your length before taking as much as I could into my mouth. I had to put a hand on your hip to keep you still. You were moaning and saying my name and it was the most delicious thing I had ever heard.

Right before you came, I took you out of my mouth and grabbed the bottle of lotion from beside my bed. I quickly took the rest of my clothes off before covering my hand with the lotion and using it to stretch you out. You looked uncomfortable at first, but soon you got used to it, and then you were practically begging me to enter you. So I did. You were so tight and warm, and I loved it. You looked like you were in a lot of pain, you were almost in tears. I did everything I could to make it hurt less, and I guess it worked, because pretty soon you were moving with me, pushing up whenever I pushed down, making it feel even better for both of us.

All too soon, we came together. It was amazing and I was careful to not crush you when my arms gave out. I grabbed some tissue and cleaned us off, then you curled up next to me and fell asleep. I smiled down at you and turned everything off before falling asleep, too. My last thought was that I would have to thank what's- his- face for being such an idiot.

A/N: So, this is my first time publishing a fic. One of my friends read it a while back and said it was good, so I was like, Why not? This was also my first (and only) time writing in first person(? I always get those mixed up.) I would love reviews so I can improve my writing. So some constructive criticism, please? I have more stories, but I want to know what everyone thinks of this before I post anymore. So click the magic button, please.

Thank you for reading!

Lots of hugs,  
>Autumn<p> 


End file.
